Not like every one else
by kyekye
Summary: the battle for the shikon is over and kagome is at home in her time her cousin Yusuke transferred to her school there is a foreign exchange student arriving at the school no one expected any thing especially to be taught a lesson please read and review


Not like every one else

Not like every one else

Key key – this story is for all of the racist people out there who have something against people who are different than your self the reason I am writing this is because a few days ago I was at the pool that was full of white people at first they treated me kindly

More than likely because they didn't know what race I was my friend is a beautiful dark skinned girl came later on and we got into an argument about my skin color like we always do as a joke

She said "Key you know you is a question mark girl" "Shut up chicka you know I am as black as you are even if it don't show"

After that this guy came up to me and said "you're black?" "Yeah I am why?"

"Nothing, nothing" once the people found out they treated me and my friends differently like we were beneath them looking down there noses at us I cant tell you how much I wanted to beet them to a bloody pulp I cant stand people like that now I'm using

I'm writing this in an Inuyasha like manor and it will be a one shot crossover with yu yu hakusho much like my other stories if I offend any one I truly am sorry I don't mean to read review comment

Summary- the battle for the shikon is over and kagome is at home in her time her cousin Yusuke transferred to her school there is a foreign exchange student arriving at the school no one expected any thing especially to be taught a lesson

"Hey Yusuke what's up "Kagome asks jumping on her cousins back

"Nothing much really hey did ya here we got a new forein exchange student from America "

"Really who is it?"

"I don't know "

"Well hurry up you horsy let's get to school"

"Awe Kagome I was planning to ditch to day"

"Nope your coming whether you like it or not"

Yusuke grumbles under his breath and walks into the school building ignoring the stares coming his way as he goes into the class room he plops kagome down in her chair and sits down next to her and lays his head on her shoulder

10 minutes later there is a knock at the door the teacher opens the door and freezes "can I come in" a feminene voice asks the teacher moves out of the way with out a word and the girl walks into the class room the entire class goes deadly quiet with the exception of Yusuke's snoring and Kagome's attempts to wake him up

As if just noticing the quiet Yusuke and Kagome look to the front of the class room there stood a girl with chocolate colored skin deep brown eyes and long braids she was about 5'5 ½ she wore a pair of light blue jeans and a white halter top the girl frowns and sits down next to kagome desperately trying to ignore the stares sent her way

"Hi I'm Kagome and this is my idiot cousin Yusuke"

"Yo"

The girl looks at them startled for a moment "Latoya Johnson "

"Pretty name so what part of America are you from?" Kagome asks Not noticing the shocked stared she is getting from her fellow classmates and teacher

"Atlanta Georgia"

"Cool I wish I could go to America I love traveling "

"Interesting… I have a question for you."

"Ask away"

"Why are you not treating me like every one else"

Kagome looks at her in confusion "how is every one treating you?"

"…"

"Kagome if I were to guess there treating you like you don't belong here like your below then am I right" Yusuke asks Looking Latoya in the eye

"…"

"Oh my kami why would any one treat you differently I don't see any thing wrong with you "Kagome says

"They treat me that way kagome because I'm African American"

"So what's your point there is nothing wrong with you being African American nothing at all and any one who thinks otherwise is a complete idiot." Kagome says sending a glare at the students in the class room making them all turn around

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Kagome and Yusuke turn to look at Latoya "Thanks Kagome you to Yusuke you know your alright"

Yusuke leans back in his chair and looks at Latoya with lopsided smirk "you not half bad you're self"

Yusuke Kagome and Latoya talked all through out class and became quick friends a week later they were at a park eating ice cream when a girl with black hair and mud brown eyes appeared in front of them

"What do you want "Latoya asks

The girl frowns "don't you dare talk to me you filthy (to all black people out there please forgive me for what I'm about to write) N (I'm sure you all know what she said it pained me to even put that in there again I'm sorry)"

Latoya jumps up angrily "Don't you ever call me that again or so help me I'll…."

"You'll what N "(wince)

Latoya's fist connects with the girls nose "The name is Latoya learn it love it use it!!" Says not noticing the crowd forming around her until she hears there whispers

"Did you see that I knew that girl was trouble?"

"Yeah her kind is nothing but trouble"

"Look whose she with that Urameshi boy he always was trouble"

"And she's with that Higurashi girl I heard she had all kinds of sicknesses I wouldn't go near her if my life depended on it "

"I can't believe she had the nerve to lay her filthy hands on that poor innocent girl"

Latoya frowns and narrows her eyes in rage "I'VE HAD IT!! IVE HAD IT UP TO HEAR WITH ALL OF YOUR BULL SHIT NEXT WEEK I'M TAKEING THE FIRST FLIGHT OUT OF HERE!!" Latoya yells and stomps off

Kagome turns angry blue eyes at the crowd of people "All of you better hope she doesn't leave or else I swear I will kill you all" She says and grabs Yusuke's arm and drags him off

A few days later the school set up a talent show that was going to be broadcasted through out Japan Kids Adults teenagers every one was there a man with white hair and beady black eyes walk up on the stage

"Hello every one nice to see you all here we have a great line up for you to day and as you know this is being broadcasted on national television now that that's settled lets get this show on the road"

Kids from every part of Japan went first then the adult's cause they were the majority of the group finally the last three teenagers were next

"wasn't he wonder full I have never seen any one pull a towel out of there nose and mouth at the same time …it was kind if disturbing ok next up we have Miss Mia who's going to dance for us "

A girl with short black hair and brown eyes walks up on the stage wearing a sluttish out fit she was wearing a bra and a pair of boy shorts she turns on her radio and starts to dance (I'm not righting what she does use your imagination Yes I Do Own The Song if you want to use it be my guest no need to ask )

_I'm a bitch _

_You know you want me know you need me _

_I'm a bitch_

_You can't resist me _

_I can make you hot with a lick of my toung _

_I'm a bitch_

_I want you here now baby give me some _

_I'm a bitch_

_Every one else wishes they were me _

_I don't care _

_Because baby I'm all that you will need_

_I'm a bitch_

_I can pleasure you in so many ways _

_I can make it so you don't walk for days _

_Baby I can last all night long _

_I'm a bitch_

_You know you want me so come give me some _

_I'm a bitch_

Mia's act was cut off early for inaproprate dancing the old man gits back on the stage looking discussed "well that was not what I was expecting not at all hopefully our next act will have more class Next up is Kagome Higurashi and Yusuke Urameshi doing a duet"

Kagome and Yusuke git up on stage Kagome is wearing a form fitting red dress that ends at her knees and Yusuke is wearing a red button up shirt that he heft un buttond showing off his well sculpted chest and a pair of black jeans

(I do no own)

Kagome

Hey boys, just what was that noise

Comin from over there?

If it wasn't you and it wasn't me

Then what in the wide wide world could it be?

You want to scream and shout

and jump right out of your feet

Don't be cryin' about

Come on and take my hand and you will understand

both

Everything's gonna be alright

Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night

Get closer to me and baby hold on tight

Cause everything's gonna be all right

Yusuke

Hey girl, we don't wanna rock your world

But we don't believe in that mean old boogie man

There ain't no such thing no how, no way, where

But sometimes late at night we still get a little scared

You want to scream and shout

and jump right out of your feet

Don't be cryin' about

Come on and take my hand and you will understand

both

Everything's gonna be alright

Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night

Get closer to me and baby hold on tight

Cause everything's gonna be all right

(Repeat till fade)

The audience jumps up in applause as Kagome and Yusuke walk off of the stage "weren't they great now for our last performance of the night we have Miss Latoya Johnson who has a video she wants to show us before she preforms

Latoya walks up on the stage wearing a blue halter top and a pair of blue jeans

"I know all of you have something against me eve though I have done nothing wrong to gain your hatred of me a similar situation like this happened long ago When my people were forces out of Africa watch "

A video played that showed black people being wiped hung beten "our women were raped we were thrown over board we were used as target practice we were slaves to our _masters_ we were things

A lot of us tried to get away to be free and did but some did not an when they were caught this happened "

The scean showed a black man being pulled apart by two horses running in opposite directions and then showing another having his foot chopped off lastly it showed a young boy no older than ten years old being beaten with a whip the crowd watched in horror as the whip teared the poor boys flesh the video ended when the poor boy couldn't take the pain any more and let out a pained filled scream that rang through out every ones mind even after it ended

"I thought we hat gotten past being rasist but I guess not huh" Latoya looks at every on with hollow eyes as she begins to sing

(I Don't own)

There's a light  
In the darkness  
Though the night  
Is black as my skin  
There's a light  
Burning bright  
Showing me the way  
But i know where i've been

There's a cry  
In the distance  
It's a voice  
That comes from deep within  
There's a cry  
Asking why  
I pray the answer's up ahead  
'Cause i know where i've been

There's a road  
We've been travelin'  
Lost so many on the way

But the riches  
Will be plenty  
Worth the price we  
Had to pay

There's a dream  
In the future  
There's a struggle  
We have yet to win  
And there's pride  
In my heart  
'Cause i know  
Where i'm going  
And i know where i've been

There's a road  
We must travel  
There's a promise  
We must make  
'Cause the riches  
Will be plenty  
Worth the risk  
And chances that we take  
There's a dream  
In the future  
There's a struggle

We have yet to win  
Use that pride  
In our hearts  
To lift us up  
To tomorrow

'Cause just to sit still  
Would be a sin

I know it, i know it  
I know where i'm going

And lord knows i know..  
Where i've been

Oh! When we win,  
I'll give thanks to my god  
'Cause i know where i've been

Good bye" Latoya walks off of the stage and every thing is quiet

The man walks back up on the stage with tears running down his face " I think we all learned something here to day predudise is not a good thing don't treat some one badly cause of how they look cause if you look deep down were all the same we all bleed we all breath were all alive this girl taught us that

Some of you will go home and think nothing of what you have just seen and not change a thing about your self there are others who will and I thank you"

END

Keykey- if any one has comments let me know if anyone is offended tell me I truly am sorry but I had to get this off of my chest I will only keep this up for a month before deleting it if you want to keep it you are welcome to copy and past it in your profile for others to read or just to keep this meant a lot to me and it took a lot out of me to write so unlike my other stories its not happy its just the truth oh and that song that Latoya sang is called

I know were I been from the movie hair spray sang by Queen Latifah

Good bye


End file.
